


Three Cliffs Bay

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team enjoys a summer moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Cliffs Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Weekend Challenge on the 1_million_words comm on LJ. The prompt was: Write fic or create art celebrating SUMMER. It led to this little bit of happy/sad as August approaches.

They never did this kind of thing, that’s why it stuck in Ianto’s brain the way it did; how they’d bought beer and cheese and sandwiches and crackers, nested them in a cooler full of ice and tiny bottles of water and dragged the whole mess along Three Cliffs Bay.

“Is this the company picnic, then?” Tosh had asked. “Seems a bit thrown together.”

“You can go man the Hub solo if it’s not to your standards,” Jack had tweaked her cheek and Tosh had reached to tug at his hair, elbowing him. She’d never have done that any old workday.

They’d planted blankets a few hundred yards from Pennard Castle, had lunch under the shadow of it. Tosh and Owen scrabbled up the hill to tour the castle afterward, and came back to report zero ghosts or sprites or spirits of any sort. All clear to picknick.

Rhys had a set of Jarts, oddly enough, and they’d tossed those around for a bit before some of them went swimming.

Gwen took about nine hundred pictures and let Jack chase her along the shore. Ianto watched Rhys pretend not to care a sodding bit about the captain making his girl giggle like a fourteen-year-old.

“I’d worry more,” Rhys confided to Ianto. “If I didn’t know he was all yours.”

“Not sure you shouldn’t worry,” Ianto had shrugged. He didn’t feel like he belonged to anyone though he knew, based on sweet and recently panted, murmured, affirmations from Jack that he probably should.

It was easy to crave him. It wasn’t as easy to believe him.

The plan had been to head back before dark, but they ended up building a camp fire and then someone went for bottles of wine and plastic bags full of marshmallows and it was, technically, the next day before they headed back to the car park under a blanket of stars.

Ianto remembered it all of his remaining days, which weren't many.

Most of the rest of them barely thought about it again.

Jack went back to Three Cliffs Bay eight hundred years later. Someone said the words ‘camp fire’ and his knees almost buckled under him. 

He stayed all night, and stared at the stars – most of them were still there. That's the nice thing about stars - they take forever to die.


End file.
